dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Cain (Prime Earth)
Bat-Army Joining the Team For sometime Orphan battled crime in Gotham City, taking out a ring of human traffickers. During a battle with traffickers, Orphan was contacted by Batman and his cousin Batwoman (Kate Kane), who were putting together a new team and wanted Orphan to be on it. Orphan accepted the invitation and travelled to the GCPD Headquarters where she met her new teammates. The team consisted of Cass's old friends Red Robin and Spoiler, the reformed villain Clayface (Basil Karlo), Batman and Batwoman. Batman informed the team that their was a target on their heads and that under the watchful eye of Batwoman, they would train to defeat this veiled enemy. The team were introduced to their new headquarters- The Belfry, an incredibly advanced facility designed and maintained by Red Robin. The group were put through hours of gruelling exercises, battling the most outlandish enemies possible, like an army of Jokers. Orphan was criticized by trying to fight everyone else's fights, as Batwoman believed that for the team to flourish every member would have to pull their weight, not just Cass The next day Orphan was called back to the Belfry; however, upon arrival she was attacked by four Batman-esque soldiers. After defeating them, she leapt into the Belfry, where the team were being held at gunpoint by more of these soldiers. The soldiers quickly opened fire on Orphan, knocking her out with sedative rounds. Death in the Family When Orphan woke up, she was in the hands of the Team, who had managed to escape. Red Robin told the group that the lookalike Batmen were a military faction known as the Colony, which had recently emerged in Gotham with unknown intentions. The Colony were under investigation by Batman, Batwoman and Red Robin, who formed the team to combat the threat. Batman had been captured by the Colony, thus entrusting the team to save him. The team were eventually able to find the Colony's base in the subways of Gotham, something they nicknamed the Cave. After fighting through waves of Colony soldiers, Orphan and the rest of the team grabbed Batman and escaped the area. Batman told the group that the Colony intended to replace the Bat-Family as the protectors of Gotham, enforcing lethal justice on criminals. After making it back to the Belfry, Red Robin informed the team that the Colony were sending a fleet of drones into Gotham that were to eliminate a neighborhood containing several dangerous fugitives. Because these fugitives couldn't be identified, the Colony planned to eliminate the whole neighborhood to stop their nefarious plans. Each member of the Team was tasked with evacuating civilians. Red Robin decided that the only way to stop the drones was to give them a new target, and so made himself the target. Although he fought with incredible skill and intelligence, Red Robin was incinerated by the drones, averting the threat they posed to Gotham. After the defeat of their drones the Colony went into hiding, consolidating for another attack. Lady Shiva After the Victim Syndicate Batman began working with Mayor Hady to lower the corruption levels in the city. One evening the Bat travelled to meet with the mayor where he found him dying impaled on his wall, the mayor told Batman in his dying breath that the League of Shadows did this. The League then replicated the Joker's initial attack by killing a news team with Laughing Gas. The team then received news that people were fighting each other on the streets due to being effected by the gas. Upon arriving at the scene Orphan discovered that they'd walked into a trap as the citizens were actually League members. Orphan spotted the group leader on a rooftop and went to confront her. After a small fight the figure beat her because of unwillingness it strike a killing blow, the figure then introduced herself as Lady Shiva- Cassandra's mother. Shiva and the League then left the scene with Azrael and Batwing promising to destroy Gotham for her daughter's weakness. Cassandra was put on house arrest by Batman so she wouldn't do anything rash, however Clayface let her go confront Shiva. Orphan confronted her mother but was once again defeated due to her holding back. After this Shiva systematically took down all the Knights and brought them to her hide out underneath the city. Realizing that holding back wouldn't work Orphan stormed the fortress taking down every Shadows member in her way. Eventually she got to the Knights and freed them where they were being held next to a nuke that would destroy Gotham, the whole team then confronted Lady Shiva. Shiva began beating the Knights making Batwoman and Clayface retreat, with Batman sending Azrael and Batwing to defuse the nuke. Orphan managed to defeat her mother when Ra's al Ghul arrived on the scene and shot Shiva. Ra's then took the all the League members including Shiva and then disarmed the nuke before leaving. Apprehending the Outlaws The crime rates in Gotham City soon began to lower, until they dropped to zero. The Team was perplexed by this odd occurrence, as out of the blue there hadn't been a single crime in a week. Equally troubling was an invisible fortress floating above the city. As Cass practiced lines with Basil, a message appeared on the holographic projector of the Belfry. The message read "If you are reading these words you are probably a costumed crime-fighter or a vigilante. Please be advised that your services are no longer required in Gotham City at this time. Yours, the Outlaws". Batwoman told the team that the Outlaws were a group of crime-fighters led by the Red Hood, however the usual Outlaws shouldn't have had the ability to perform something as big as wiping out crime in the city. Cassandra and the team snuck into the floating fortress and captured Bizarro, one of the Outlaw's members. Bizarro was a failed clone of Superman, who usually maintained an intellect of a toddler, however when exposed to Green Kryptonite his cognitive abilities skyrocketed, making him the smartest creature in the universe. He had built the fortress and a new system that would allow him to stop crime before it happens. As the team interrogated Bizarro in the Belfry his fellow Outlaws- Red Hood and the Amazon Artemis, used his advanced technology to teleport into the Belfry. The two teams quickly began fighting, with Orphan going up against Artemis. The Outlaws were quickly overwhelmed by the Team, who knew the Outlaws should pay for their tyrannical rule of the City. The team turned the Outlaws over to the authorities, where they were inducted into the Suicide Squad for a brief time. Karma Street Brawl After the dissolution of the Gotham Knights, Duke Thomas was severely injured in a bombing. Cassandra sought to visit Duke however she was turned away by Alfred, who stressed that Duke was still in intensive care. While driving down the streets of Gotham in her civilian attire she was attacked by a man calling himself Karma. Cassandra attacked Karma and quickly gained the upper hand, however this didn't last long as Karma quickly began turning the battle in his favor. Karma told Cassandra that he wanted her to join him in his crusade against Batman, seeing that she was the most dangerous of all of Batman's allies. Cassandra refused his request and prepared to die at the hands of Karma. A hero from Metropolis named Black Lightning (Jeff Pierce) soon arrived and forced Karma back. Believing that their opponent was defeated, Lightning and Cassandra began to leave the scene. However Karma shocked Black Lightning with his own lightning and did the same to Batman when he arrived at the scene. Believing he might be outmatched, Karma ran. Although Cassandra tried to pursue him he was able to escape into the sewers of Gotham. After the fight the Bat-Family retreated into the Batcave where they believed they would be safe from Karma. Cassandra quickly began training to best Karma the next time she fought. She began to believe that Karma's mask could read minds and transmute powers, as she saw no other way he could manipulate lightning and beat her in a fight. Saving Children Cassandra, Duke and Batgirl were all put under the protection of Black Lightning, who was under strict orders from Batman not to allow them outside of the penthouse they were staying in. Black Lightning had been brought over from Metropolis to be a guiding compass for Cassandra, Duke, and all the other young vigilantes of Gotham. As the group were watching television, a disturbing news cast came on. A kidnapped reporter said that Batman's followers were making him weak and soft, and that he planned to thin the heard so that Batman would be strong again. The reporter informed the people of Gotham that he had kidnapped a group of school children, and if the Bat-Family was not destroyed he would kill the children. The news reporter was then burned alive by Karma and the news briefing ended. Barbara had traced the broadcast which led to Karma's location, and sent Orphan there behind Lightning's back. When Orphan entered the warehouse she was greeted by Batman, the Bat told her that he was blocking all signals to and from the building, incase Karma had mobile detectors which would give away their location, this meant Orphan would have no mobile support from Barbara. Batman ordered Orphan to save the children while he went after Karma. Orphan eventually found the children and discovered them hooked up to a bomb, this made Cass panic as she had no idea how to disarm a bomb. Lightning soon arrived and used his lightning to create a shield around the bomb, Cass then freed the children which set off the bomb. After ushering the kids out the building, Cass drove back in on her motorcycle to pick up Lightning. Batman, who had managed to make Karma flee, rejoined them and the trio fled the building before it could explode. Defeating Karma Cassandra was later told by Batman that Karma was once a Markovian warlord named Fleet Delmar. Batman had infected the warlord with the Fear Toxin of the villain Scarecrow, which had made him claw his own face off in fear. Seeking revenge against Batman and his allies, Fleet bought an alien artifact off an arms dealer in Markovia. This arms dealer was named Martina Dementieva. Batman told Cassandra her theory was correct, Karma's mask did allow him to read his opponents' minds and imitate their powers, however it also gave him a form of sight after he clawed his eyes out and enhanced his strength and speed. Batman then introduced a new specialist- Katana, a former Olympic-level athlete turned sword-wielding vigilante and member of the Suicide Squad. Katana, Orphan, Duke, Pierce were formed into a unit tasked with hunting down and containing the dangerous weapons owned by Dementieva, this operation would be spearheaded by Batman and the team would be known as the Outsiders. Alfred then arrived in the room and informed the Outsiders that Karma was currently attacking a Wayne Enterprises building. The team arrived at the building and took out a group of mercenaries holding a security guard hostage. Batman then went upstairs to face Karma alone, so he could prove to Karma and himself that his students didn't make him weaker. The rest of the Outsiders cleared the building. Using his fear, Batman was able to overwhelm Karma's mind and defeat him, bringing him into custody. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Orphan is an incredibly elegant and skillful acrobat. * : Cassandra learned how to dance by watching ballerinas, and often incorporates this dancing into her fighting in a similar fashion to capoeira. * : Cassandra can drive motorcycles with a degree of skill. * : Cass can detect the scent of cyanide, an uncommon ability in humans. * : Cassandra is one of the best-trained martial artists in the world. With nothing but her fighting skills, Orphan was able to fend off an entire army of highly trained ninjas. She was also able to easily defeat Nightwing in a fist fight, as well as go toe-to-toe with her father David. Batman himself stated that he would lose if he had to fight her. * : Due to being trained to fight since birth Cassandra is in the peak physical condition. She possesses a body that boasts the peak strength, durability, and stamina levels for someone of her age. Cassandra was able to fight an entire army of League ninjas without slowing until she had defeated all of them. She was mostly unaffected when slammed against a car, an action which bent the casing out of shape and shattered the windows. * : Orphan was able to perform a disappearing act on Batman, not unlike the ones he performs on Commissioner Gordon. * : Due to her upbringing Cassandra can pinpoint weak spots in every opponent she faces, this also allows her to read body language very well and predicts an opponents movements. * : Cassandra is an expert in many types of melee weaponry, including axes, maces and many more. ** : Orphan is an expert marksman when it comes to throwing projectiles. She was able to hit four targets with Batarangs while performing a flip. ** : Cassandra is an expert swordswoman, being trained since birth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Cassandra used to have limited speech due to her upbringing, in which she was taught to read body language rather then being taught any spoken language. However she was eventually taught how to speak properly by Barbara Gordon. | Equipment = *'Grapple Gun': Cassandra frequently utilizes a grappling gun not unlike that used by Batman. This device fires a strong cable that latches onto a surface and winches Cassandra up. Orphan commonly uses this device while patrolling urban rooftops. *' ': Cassandra often carries smoke capsules on her person. These bombs can be thrown against a surface to create a cloud of smoke. Orphan usually uses these bombs for a more concealed attack or a quick get away. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Batarangs': Orphan often carries multiple Batarangs on her person while on patrol. These devices are Bat-shaped throwing weapons usually used to disorientate enemies, and are a ranged substitute for firearms which Batman appalls. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Chinese Category:Assassins Category:Gotham Knights members